


Mad in here

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, Summer of Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Schibetta in psych ward, losing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad in here

Peter looked at the man. He looked familiar, but Peter could not quite place him.  
He loomed large, like a mountain, like a force of nature.  
Peter was in prison, and his father was dead.  
It was all empty words, where was Rosie?  
Where was Dino?  
The counselor said Dino was dead too, but that could not be. Petey had seen Dino in his cell last night.  
They were talking about old times.  
About riding in cars with Rosie and Jeanie.  
Riding like there was no tomorrow, like all they had was the night.  
Dino played the car radio loud, songs about girls and love.  
But here there are only screams and strange people.  
The man in the cell next to him smiles, white teeth in a dark, majestic face.  
“I can help you pretty, pretty,” he says.  
Petey isn’t pretty, that’s a word for Rosie.  
The man must be mad.  
They are all mad.  
He fell asleep dreaming of Dino and Rosie in the car.


End file.
